Halloweenball
by EmynUial
Summary: Tja.. die Rumtreiber incl. Lily im Chaos der Gefühle und der Halloweenball ist auch nicht weit... sorry mein erstes Summary Slash! Dont like dont read ! SiriusRemus... Jameslily am Rande viel Spaß
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween **

**Disclaimer :** Alle Charaktere und Orte und sonst noch alles

(außer die Idee zur Story) gehören JK Rowling .

Außerdem verdien ich mit diesem Unsinn rein gar nichts .

(außer vielleicht ein paar Reviews! **bettel**)

**Warning :** Slash also Boy&Boy Love **Dont like, dont read**

außerdem extrem Kitschig find ich **°**

Es ist meine erste FF die ich hier hochlade !

Bitte seit niht zu streng mit mir ...

**Rating : T **( ich hab echt null Ahnung ob es reicht Ich glaub es zu mindestens °)

**Pairing:** Hauptpairing ist **_Sirius/Remus_ **dazu kommt noch etwas **_James/Lily_**

Ich weiß jetzt schon das viele Fehler drin sein werden

Also... möchte jemand hier mein Betaleser sein?

**Okay ! Genug gequasselt...**

**auf zur Story.. viel Spaß g**

* * *

_Kapitel 1_

Es war in der Zeit der Rumtreiber.

James und Co. waren im 5. Schuljahr und Halloween war nicht mehr weit.

James war zurzeit nur noch hinter Lily her, um sie zum alljährlichem Halloweenball einzuladen, Peter versteckte sich meist schon einen Monat vorher, Remus war in der Bibilohtheke ( wo auch sonst) und Sirius war im Schloss unterwegs auf der suche nach Snape.

Er suchte im ganz Hogwarts nach dem Giftmischer, fand ihn allerdings nicht. Also entschloss er sich nach Remus zu sehen.

Als er in der Bibilohtheke ankam blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen .

An einem Tisch saß ein verzweifelter Severus, der versuchte einen herz zerreißend weinenden Remus zu beruhigen.

Sirius versteckte sich hinter einem Regal und schlich sich weiter an den Tisch her ran.

Jetzt erkannte er auch Lily, die neben dem Werwolf saß und auf ihn einredete und James der etwas abseits stand.

„Remus... reiß dich zusammen... wie willst du das Black erklären wenn er hier auftaucht und dich weinen sieht..."

„Was soll ich denn machen... hätte Severus mich von Nordturm hätte springen lassen wäre es endlich vorbei... aber nein ..." Mister –Ich –Lass –Dich –Nicht –Springen" muss mir ja gegen meinen Willen das Leben retten !"

Sirius musste grinsen.

Er hatte Remus noch nie mit einem so tödlichen Blick gegenüber Severus gesehen.

Doch verstehen konnte er leider nichts.

„Okay... wie du willst !" schrie Lily ihm entgegen.

„Potter du weichst diesem sturen Werwolf nicht mehr von der Seite..."

Und schon war Lily mit Severus im Schlepptau aus der Bibilohtheke gestürmt.

Sirius war währenddessen weiter her ran gegangen.

So konnte er wenigstens noch etwas verstehen.

„Verdammt Remus... vom Turm springen... klar du hättest Gründe..

aber doch nicht wegen.."

„ Halt den Mund" wurde James von Remus unterbrochen.

„Erwähne ihn nicht ... bitte..." schluchzte er weiter und brach schließlich völlig zusammen.

Sirius schlich wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck in einen der großen Sessel.

Lily fand ihn nach dem Abendessen immer noch dort sitzen.

„ Black ... alles in Ordnung?"

Sirius sah kurz auf ,dann allerdings auch gleich wieder ins Feuer.

„Ich mach mir sorgen um Remus..." sagte er kurz ohne auf zusehen,

Lily sah trotzdem das traurige Schimmern in seinen Augen.

Sie ließ ihn wieder allein um James und Remus zu suchen.

_**

* * *

**__**Das wars erst mal. Ich weiß nicht besonderst lang aber naja...**_

_**Ich bitte um Reviews.. ohne gehts nicht weiter**_

_**also bis dem nächst**_

_**EmynUial**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer & Warnings :** siehe erstes Kapitel

**Und weiter gehts **

**Viel Spaß**

Remus hatte darauf bestanden in die Bibilohtheke zu gehen und James war inzwischen auf einen Stapel Bücher eingeschlafen.

„NEIN... Der ist auch noch eingeschlafen!"

„Shhht... lass ihn schlafen.. er ist total fertig..." flüsterte Remus und klappte eines der Bücher zu in dem er gerade gelesen hatte.

„Was hat er denn getan das er so fertig ist?"

Remus grinste und Lily wusste sofort was er meinte.

James war schon die ganze Zeit nervlich am Ende, weil Lily ihn Ständig abblitzen ließ.

Und wahrscheinlich hatte er vor kurzen wieder einen seiner Wutanfälle, wenn er daran dachte, das er es immer noch nicht geschafft hatte.

„Lily weck ihn doch bitte schon auf... ich geh schon vor..." sagte Remus dann nach einer Weile und verschwand.

Sirius saß schlafend im Gemeinschaftsraum als Remus kam.

Er schlich sich vorsichtig an.

„ Achtung Stinkbombe" schrie er ihm ins Ohr, worauf Sirius aufsprang und hinter seinem Sessel verschwand.

„Mensch Remus erschreck mich doch nicht so..."murmelte er als er wieder hervor guckte.

Als Lily mit dem immer noch verschlafen aussehenden James kam, saßen beide vor dem Kamin.

Remus arbeitete an einem Aufsatz für Zaubereigeschichte und Sirius starrte wieder ins Feuer.

Nur um kurz mal Remus zu mustern sah er auf.

Lily und James setzten sich den Rest des Abends noch dazu.

Als Lily und Remus schlafen gingen blieben James und Sirius noch im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Schließlich hatten sie noch etwas zu erledigen.

Am nächsten Morgen drangen langsam die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Vorhänge und kitzelten einen gewissen Werwolf wach.

Er hatte mal wieder schlecht geschlafen, allerdings blieben die Alpträume aus.

Als er sich um sah stutzte er.

Der gesamte Schlafsaal war leer.

Mit mulmigem Gefühl machte er sich fertig und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Doch dieser war das erste mal seit den ganzen 5 Jahren in denen er hier in Hogwarts war Dunkel.

Remus hatte fast den Raum durch quert, als plötzlich das Feuer im Kamin wieder an ging und eine Horde von Griffendors

HAPPY BIRTHDAY 

riefen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Disclaimer & Warnungen :siehe Kapitel 1

Danke an : (ShiaAngel) Danke hab mich echt beeilt...

(Ac. Potterfan) Danke auch dir hoffe es ist lang genug... wenn nicht sag bescheid...

So hie gehts weiter

Remus hatte fast den Raum durch quert, als plötzlich das Feuer im Kamin wieder an ging und eine Horde von Griffendors

HAPPY BIRTHDAY 

riefen.

Mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck stand er da und sah sich im Raum um.

Eine Geburtstagsfeier? Für ihn?

„Sag nicht das du deinen Geburtstag vergessen hast," kam es von Lily die ihm sein erstes Geschenk überreichte.

„Ich hab heute Geburtstag ?"

Zu erst ein verduztes Gesicht von Lily und dann fing sie an zu lachen.

„Was ?" fragte Remus immer noch ziemlich verwirrt.

„Vergiss es einfach Moony mach das Geschenk auf."

James liebte es Geschenke zu

verteilen und wollte so schnell wie möglich seines loswerden.

Mit dem roten Paket in der Hand setzte Moony sich in einen der Sessel.

Lily schenkte ihm ein Fotoalbum mit Fotos des ganzen Jahrgangs Griffendors.

Natürlich waren ziemlich viele Bilder der Rumtreiber drinnen, eigenartiger Weise auch sehr viele Bilder mit Sirius und ihm.

„Vielen Dank Lily."

Von James bekam er das Buch das er so gerne kaufen wollte allerdings nie genug Geld hatte.

„Das Tagebuch eines Werwolfs" war eines der Bücher die Remus neben den Schulbücher gerne las.

„Ich versteh zwar nicht warum du ausgerechtnet diese Bücher so magst, trotzdem hoffe ich es gefällt dir."

Remus sah ihm grinsend entgegen. „Danke James"

Von einigen anderen bekam er Bücher und neues Schreibzeug wie Federkiele und Pergament.

Von Sirius bekam er allerdings nichts.

Nach der Geschenkverteilung verabredeten sie sich noch im Drei Besen auf ein Butterbier.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten die Rumtreiber plus Lily noch in Hogsmead.

Als sie gerade an einem alten Schmökerladen vorbei liefen blieb Remus am Schaufenster stehen.

Traurig betrachtete er ein kleines leeres Samtkästchen das aufgeklappt da stand.

„Remus was hast du denn?" fragte ihn Lily besorgt und sah ebenfalls auf das Kästchen vor ihnen.

Remus seufzte.

„In diesem Kästchen waren zwei besondere Perlen an zwei einzelnen Ketten die ich mir so gerne gekauft hätte, ich hatte aber wieder nicht genug Geld dabei.

Ich hab gehofft sie mir kaufen zukönnen wenn ich genug gespart hatte" flüsterte er ihr zu und lächelte traurig.

Lily sah kurz in Sirius Richtung, der lächelnd da stand und wand sich wieder Remus zu.

„Auch egal.. vielleicht kommen sie ja nächstes Monat wieder rein, oder es passiert etwas ganz anderes. Lass dir den Tag deswegen nicht verderben..." sprach sie fröhlich und zog Remus einfach weiter.

Okay...

Sorry das das neue Kapitel so lange gedauert hat...

Technische probleme... mein Internet ging nicht

ich glaub diesmal is es n bisschen länger...

würd mich über Kommis freuen...

bis demnächst... EmynUial


End file.
